Sk8r Girl
by MakAttack23
Summary: Henry's 11th birthday has arrived and Regina wants to do something special for him. What better than to take him to a weeklong skateboarding festival in Boston to see his idol Sk8r Girl, our very own Emma Swan. Will love bloom when our Mayor and Pro skateboarder meet? Read to find out. Note: both Emma and Regina are in their 20's. No curse just Swan Queen awesomeness.
1. Chapter 1

"Thank you everyone for attending. I'll review everyone's concerns and get back to you on the next meeting. Meeting adjourned." Mayor Mills stands from the table, head throbbing, as everyone gathers their things. She heads to her office to pack up and go home to her son and a nice glass of Apple Cider.

_Thank God it's Friday. I can't wait to surprise Henry for his birthday and just spend a week with my son. With all the town's complaints, I've barely had time for him these past few weeks. _She thinks on her way out the door. She gets in her car and starts the short drive home.

She walks in the mansion, leans against the door and sighs heavily.

"Henry, I'm home!" she yells up the stairs. Not a minute later a hyper 10 year old and a slobbering pug bound down the stairs.

"Hey, mom, Guess what! I got an A on my math quiz today! Miss Blanchard said I had the best score in the class!" Henry tells her, eyes shining with excitement.

"That's great Henry! I'm so proud of you." She responds, gazing at him proudly.

"Yea, I'm so glad its spring break this week though!" Henry exclaims.

"And let's not forget, it's someone's special day tomorrow. So, do you want your present now or tomorrow?" She smirks, already knowing the answer.

"Are you serious? Now, duh!" He states, his toothy smile getting bigger and bigger.

"I figured. Come on! We'll discuss it after supper. While I'm cooking, you go upstairs and finish your homework young man!"

"Yes mom."

Henry trudges up the stairs reluctantly, already dreading the homework waiting on him, as Regina heads to the kitchen.

10 minutes later the lasagna's in the oven and the bread is buttered. She goes upstairs to retrieve everything for Henry so they can discuss the details after they eat.

An hour later the Mills are getting their plates and heading to the dining room. They make small talk chatting about their days and how Henry is faring at school. Regina listens to Jasper and the youngest Mills scarf down their food, the older woman berating her son on his table manners and staring disgustingly at the messy pug.

They set their plates aside when they're done and Regina heads to the kitchen to retrieve Henry's present.

"Come on mom! I've been waiting forever!" Henry exclaims bouncing his feet up and down excitedly.

"Alright, alright I think you've been waiting long enough. Close your eyes and don't peek." Henry stays put, eyes closed, and a giant smile on his face. She stands the present up in front of him and tells him to open his eyes. His eyes fly open and widen instantly.

"You got me a new skateboard! I've wanted a new one for forever!" Henry grabs the board and examines the Viper design on the back. "Thank you, thank you thank you! You're the best mom ever!" He squeals as he pulls his mom in for a giant hug.

Regina smiles and kisses his forehead. "You're welcome sweetheart. Now there's one more thing that I think you'll like." She reaches in her purse and pulls out a birthday card with Henry written in elegant cursive on the front.

Henry tears open the envelope, seeing two tickets fall out. He bends down, grabs the tickets and turns one over. He stares, wide eyed, mouth agape as he stares at the item in his hands. He stands there frozen in shock at what's written on the ticket. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Well that depends." Regina smirks at her stunned and frozen son. "Do you think they're tickets to the weeklong skateboarding event in Boston this week? If so then yes, that is exactly what you think it is."

"OH MY GOD! THANK YOU, THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Henry throws himself at his mother and squeezes her as if she just handed him the key to the world.

"You're welcome sweetie. You've only begged me to go for the past 4 years. I figured it's about time you go and try to meet that one skateboarder you're always raving about." Regina tells him, smiling at her son's barely concealed excitement.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I'll get to see the one and only Sk8r Girl in person! This is the best gift ever! When do we leave?" Henry asks, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"We'll pack tomorrow and leave Sunday. Jasper can even come as well; I made sure to book a hotel that allows pets. I'm glad you like it dear, you better head upstairs and get ready for bed."

"Thank you so much mom! I can't wait to spend all week with you! I love you." Henry gives her a big kiss and runs upstairs, Jasper hot on his trails.

Regina cleans up the kitchen and heads upstairs as well to get ready for bed. Pulling on a set of silk pajamas, she gets in bed and stares at the ceiling.

_I don't think I've ever seen him smile that big. I didn't realize how much I missed that. _She closes her eyes and slowly drifts asleep.

_It's definitely going to be an interesting week._ This is her last thought before giving into her exhaustion.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the follows and those who reviewed the story! I was so nervous because this was my first story but you guys are amazing and I got over 20 followers on the first day! You guys are awesome! Now on to the story! **

Sunday was here with birds chirping, a soft breeze blowing and the sun shining on the small town of Storybrooke. Although everything was calm outside, the Mills' household was anything but quiet.

Henry races around the house getting dressed and gathering everything he needs for the car ride while Regina mixes up a quick breakfast.

"Henry, come eat! You have time to do that later! We won't leave for a little while!" Regina yells up the stairs.

All throughout breakfast, Henry chatters on and on about his idol to Regina. "She's so good! I can't believe I might get to meet her! Do you think she'd sign my new board?" He stares up at his mother as he stuffs the giant piece of syrupy pancake in his mouth.

"There's a possibility. What makes this Sk8r Girl so good anyways? Is she any different than any other skater?" Regina just doesn't get why Henry has chosen this specific skater. Aren't all skaters the same? You do a couple tricks, fall down and you go home. End of story.

"How could you even say that? She's the only skateboarder known to man that's able to do The 900! She invented it!" **(A/N: This move was invented and is property to Tony Hawks. I'm just borrowing the move to use as Emma's) **

Regina just rolls her eyes, not knowing what a 900 even means. They get done with breakfast, clean up and start to finish all the packing that's left to do.

When they get done packing they lounge around for a little bit before they have to leave. At 2 pm, with all their suitcases in the car, they're ready to hit the road.

It's not a very long drive to Boston from their little town, but when you have a Mayor with a headache, an excited 11 year old and a slobbering pug in the backseat, Regina could tell this was going to be the longest ride of her life.

An hour later, they arrive at the hotel in Boston around 4 o'clock. Regina, Henry and Jasper make their way to the front desk as the bellhop takes their luggage. Henry looks around in awe at the polished marble floors, high ceilings and chandeliers all along the top. Regina walks up to the short, pudgy man at the desk.

"Hello, we have a reservation for Mills." Regina says glancing at the man's nametag.

Carl smiles at them and turns toward the computer to start typing away. "Ah, yes. Ms. Mills. We have you down for a one room suite with two beds, one bath and a balcony. Will that be credit or debit?"

"Debit will be fine." Regina says as she gets the key cards from the man.

"Alright, if you need anything don't hesitate to call the front desk Ms. We hope you have a nice stay at the Ruckford inn." He smiles a big fake smile at them as they leave.

Regina and Henry get in the elevator and head to the eighth floor with the bellhop taking their luggage up. When they enter Henry immediately runs around the spacious room, taking everything in.

"Look mom! They have a mini fridge!" Henry grabs a soda and sits on the bed, cross legged.

"Okay how about you get your trunks on and we'll head down to the pool in the hotel. We'll swim for a while then I'll take you out to eat, your choice, sound good?" Regina asks her son.

"Awesome!" Henry jumps off the bed, goes through his bag and runs to the bathroom with his swimming trunks in hand.

Around 6:30, they're driving around Boston looking for a place to eat. Henry decides on a pizza place called Punchie's Pizza Palace much to Regina's dismay**. (A/N: I don't know if this place exists, it's just totally made up in my head.) **

Henry plays with all the games while running back to the table every once in a while for more pizza and money.

They get back to the hotel around 9, wore out from the day's activities.

"Okay you better get your pajamas on and get ready for bed. We have a big day tomorrow and you need to be well rested." Regina tells him as she heads to the bathroom to begin her nightly routine of washing her face, brushing her teeth and getting her night clothes on.

"Okay mom." Henry says in a tired voice from the other room, barely able to keep his eyes open.

When everything has settled down, Henry crawls in the bed closest to the window with Jasper at his feet. Regina walks over and kisses his forehead.

"Goodnight mom. Love you." Henry whispers, almost asleep.

"Goodnight sweetheart." Regina replies getting into her own bed and turning off the lamp. She doesn't immediately fall asleep as she ponders on how tomorrow will go.

_I hope Henry has fun tomorrow and hopefully he'll get to meet this Sk8r Girl he constantly talks about. Actually I wouldn't mind seeing what the big deal is about this woman. _She thinks as she falls into a deep slumber.

**This is more of a filler chapter to get things moving. Not to worry my pets. I'll have another chapter up in a little bit, hopefully later tonight, where they finally get to the first of the week's festivities. Who knows maybe they'll even meet the illustrious Sk8r Girl. Please review and thanks for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews and follows! A special shout out to RedReader1 who is from Boston and helped with some ideas for some of the festivities so thank you! On with the story! This chapter will be slightly more detailed than the other 2. Also I want to state that Henry is not Regina's biological son but Emma isn't the mother either. The real mother is not important to the story and Henry never wanted to find her.**

The day had finally arrived and Henry had excitedly woken up that morning ready for the weeklong event. He woke up around 8 that Monday morning. He ran to his mom's bed and started shaking her.

"Come on mom! We got to go, the festival just started!" Hearing his mother mumble something and turn over he decided to take more drastic measures. He climbs on her bed slowly, stands up and starts bouncing up and down on the creaky mattress. "Wake up. Wake up. Wake up." He kept chanting trying and succeeding to wake up the hazy mayor.

"Henry Mills, you quit bouncing this instant!" Regina huffs, internally smiling at her son's excitement.

"Well if you would wake up already!" Henry states, sitting down cross legged on the bed.

"Alright, alright I'm up. Go get dressed and we'll head down to the breakfast bar." Regina climbs out of bed to stretch her stiff muscles. Curse those cheap hotel mattresses.

When Henry's dressed and ready, Regina walks toward the bathroom to fix and dress herself for the day. Wearing her signature black pencil skirt, white button up and black heels, she exits the bathroom.

Sighing disapprovingly at her choice of attire for a skateboard festival, Henry gets off the bed, grabs his board and follows her out the door with Jasper on his leash.

They head down to the breakfast bar and grab some eggs and toast to eat. When they're done they go down to the lobby and out the entrance to get the car. They get in and start the ten minute drive to the festival.

They arrive and everything is hopping. People are everywhere with street vendors and shops set up along the streets. Everywhere you look there are people skating or carrying skateboards.

"This is so cool!" Henry said as they exited the car.

They started to head to the front gate to show their tickets and look around. They displayed their tickets to the man at the gate and he handed them their booklets that showed them everything that was going on throughout the week.

"Look mom! They're having a Scooper Bowl Friday, Saturday, and Sunday at City Hall Plaza! It says six or seven different ice cream brands will be here! 10 dollars for you and 5 for me and we can eat all the ice cream we want while we're there!" Henry exclaims happily!

"Do you really need all that ice cream Henry? It will rot your teeth." Regina says, disgusted at the idea of consuming so much ice cream in the span of a weekend.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I need all that ice cream, and you have to do it with me! Please mom?" henry says looking up with wide puppy dog eyes that could rival the pugs'.

Regina debates internally about what to say. "Oh fine, but just because it's your birthday." She tells him sternly.

"Yes! Thanks mom." Henry smiles a wide toothy grin at her and keeps walking. He sees the bathroom and immediately regrets drinking all that water on the ride over. "I'll be right back mom; I'm going to use the bathroom."

"Okay sweetie, wash your hands." Regina says taking Jasper's leash from Henry as he runs off.

Regina's standing there waiting for Henry when a little ways away she sees streaks of blonde hair and gorgeous green eyes as the beautiful woman rides past, glancing back and smirking at her.

**Emma's POV:**

_The wind's in my hair, I'm surrounded by people and nothing could get better than this. Skateboarding is the best thing in the world. It's so freeing and it feels like you're flying. _

I'm riding around the festival, checking out some of the shops this year. Skateboarding is my life, but I always feel like something's missing. I have a good feeling about this year though, like something great is going to happen. I don't know what could be missing though. I am a famous skateboarder and take home girls every night! What could get better than this? I don't know, maybe I'm just thinking about this too much.

I'm riding past the bathrooms when I see the most amazing woman. Shoulder length hair, perfect lips, beautiful eyes, and dressed in a pencil skirt and heels of all things. Boy, she sure can rock those drop dead take-me-here heels though.

_I wouldn't mind spending some extra time with her, if you know what I mean. _

I ride past her and glance back, staring straight in her eyes, giving her the sexiest, panty dropping smirk I can muster, trying to be cool.

Next thing I know, WAM! I run straight into the side of a port o' potty. I land flat on my back and cradle my injured nose as my board rolls off.

_Dammit. Smooth Swan. Smooth. She's definitely coming home with you now. _Emma thinks as she mentally rolls her eyes at herself. She checks her nose and is thankful to feel that it's not broken or bleeding, just throbbing. She looks back at the dark haired woman and sees her laughing up a storm at her expense.

_Great. Just great. She has an amazing smile though. _She thinks as she bends to pick up her board. She looks back up but the mysterious beauty is already gone.

**A/N: Well here's chapter 3! 2 chapters in one day I must say, I'm quite proud of myself. :P As always please review and I hope you liked the "impromptu meeting" of our Sk8r Girl and Mayor. Love you guys.**

**~ M**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I was really disappointed with the reviews I got! I only got one on the last chapter. The more reviews I get, the faster I update! Thank you to the one person who did review! Shadow8090 is the only reason I'm updating so quickly so thank you for your ****review! **

**Regina's POV:**

I was walking towards the bathroom to find Henry, with a smile still plastered on my face and a few chuckles slipping out here and there. Watching that blonde smash into the port o' potty was probably the most I've laughed in a while. I could tell she was trying to act cool but it failed immensely.

_At least she looked cute falling down. _Regina thinks as she spots Henry.

"Hey, come on! They're about to start the Skate-meet. It's where they introduce all the famous skaters and they do a couple tricks for everybody." Henry says, excitedly pulling me towards the giant skate park that's set up.

We get a good spot to stand at, which is right beside the fence that's set up around the park. We have a perfect view of the ramps and skaters.

Regina starts glancing around the crowd, trying to spot the beautiful blonde. She feels a little pang of disappointment when she can't find her amongst the crowd.

_Get ahold of yourself Regina! You don't even know her name! Quit acting like a love-struck teenager! _

She brings her gaze up to the giant ramp in front of them as the announcer begins to welcome everyone to the event.

"Helloooooo everybodyyyy! How's everyone doing today?" The announcer holds up the microphone as cheers and claps are thrown all around.

"Awesome! We have quite a few stars here today with us that'll be performing a little to start off this great festival! We have Johnny Cartwright, Steve Jones, Ramp Blazer, Holly Turner, Sk8r Girl, and so many more! Are you guys ready to get started?" Deafening cheers are heard all around as the first skater steps up to the top of the ramp.

"Let's have a big round of applause for the amazing Jack Brimmer!"

The announcer steps back as Jack steps on his board, flying down the ramp. Regina finds herself actually enjoying some of the flips and twists as one by one the skaters are announced and set off to perform.

"Alright! Now for the moment everyone has been waiting for. She's the best, the fastest and the womanizer of skateboarding. The one, the only… Sk8r Girlllll."

The sound is deafening as the woman steps up to the top of the ramp, skateboard in hand and smiles at the crowd. She has on blue jeans, skateboarding shoes, a few bracelets on her wrist and a white tank top that shows off her perfectly toned arms and abs. She looks perfectly calm and amped which is the exact opposite of Regina.

Regina stares, wide eyed and mouth agape as she looks at the illustrious skater that she had not spoken one word to yet felt something stir deep within her very core when she sees the woman with the beautiful eyes and sun kissed hair. She turns toward Henry and bends down.

"That's the woman I met earlier by the bathrooms."

Henry turns his head abruptly. "You met Sk8r Girl?!" He exclaims.

"Well, kind of but I didn't know it was her!" Regina replies.

Henry's sporting a giant grin. "That is so cool! How come you didn't tell me you met my idol?! Is she awesome? I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Henry yells, looking excited and amazed all at the same time.

"I never talked to her, we just kind of seen each other, smiled, and then she skated into a port o' potty." Regina explains smiling at the memory and feeling the sudden need to defend herself.

Henry laughs at the image of his idol skating into the side of a toilet.

A few fan-girls up front were screaming and flashing the smirking blonde woman. Sk8r Girl glanced down and threw a wave at the group of screaming women.

Regina was seeing red. The green eyed monster reared its ugly head as all Regina wanted to do was walk over there and rip out that flasher with a bad boob job's fake blonde hair.

_Of course the woman you like would be a player. Wait, no you don't like her! You don't even know her. It's just lust, nothing more! _She replays this message over and over in her head as the blonde looks at her and stares in her eyes.

**Emma's POV:**

I walk up to the edge of the ramp, skateboard in hand as I take in all the screams and people.

_This is why I do this. The adrenalin and the rush of the roaring crowd all makes this that much more amazing._

I glance down to see this group of girls lift their shirts and flash me.

_Oh yea. Life is awesome. _I think as I wave down at the flashers. _I just wonder where 'she' is._

God, I feel like I'm already whipped. I haven't said one thing to the girl and when there's a giant group of women flashing me, all I can think about is her and those intense brown eyes.

I glance to the right a little ways down the fence and see her. She's glaring at one of the flashers like there's no tomorrow. Man if looks could kill that flasher would be 6 feet under the ground.

_Why is she scowling? Is she mad that she's flashing me? Is she jealous? _I think feeling giddy at that prospect but knowing that's probably not it.

She turns her head and makes eye contact with me and I just smirk and wink at her as I push off the ramp.

I do a few flips and twists and 360's in the air to try and impress her but still keep it light for the first showing. Knowing she's watching makes this experience so much better than any of the rest. I finish the routine and land at the top of the ramp. I turn around wink once more, toss her one of my bracelets, and start to walk back towards my tent to get a drink.

**Regina's POV:**

I watch her intently during her whole routine. I see why she's Henry's favorite. She's amazing and she does everything so effortlessly. Plus I'd be lying if I said that wasn't one of the hottest things I've ever had the privilege of seeing.

_God I bet her stomach is rock hard with all the flips she has to maintain. _Regina thinks, her eyes getting a little bit darker as she thinks about what it would be like to run her hands up the skater's taught stomach and toned arms.

When she gets done she winks and tosses me her bracelet then walks off. I can't believe I have her bracelet. What does this mean? I figured she's henry's idol so he should get to wear it.

I turn and try to hand it to him but he shakes his head.

"No mom! She obviously wants you to have it. You should wear it!" Henry says as he makes his mom put it on.

_I wonder if Sk8r Girl likes my mom. That would be so cool! If I get to meet her, I totally have to get them together! Initiate operation Skating Mayor. _Henry thinks excited about the thought of his mom and his idol being together.

"Alright Henry, I'll wear the bracelet." Regina says, secretly excited that the gorgeous blonde wanted her to wear her bracelet.

_Take that fake tits! _She thinks, smirking triumphantly at the scowling blonde flasher as the crowd starts to disperse.

**Okay guys! Here's chapter 3! I decided I won't update again until I get at least 5 reviews! The faster you guys review the faster I update! Again thanks to everyone for reading and let me know what you think.**

**~ M**


	5. Chapter 5

**What's up peoples! So happy with the reviews I got for this chapter! I've decided to set a 5 review limit. Once I get 5 reviews for a chapter, I'll update it. So thanks to everyone who reviewed and let's get on with the story!**

**Regina's POV:**

About half an hour later, Henry and I are walking around the festival glancing at everything and having a good time. We see a few shops and end up stopping at one that's selling Sk8r Girl merchandise. Henry begs me to let him get a Sk8r Girl T-shirt so I hand him some cash and let him go pay.

I turn around and glance at all the people. I notice a big crowd gathering near the skate park exit. As the crowd moves some I finally get to see what all the fuss is over. There she is, Sk8r Girl is signing autographs and taking pictures with the crowd. I think it's about time Henry gets to meet his idol.

_And if I just so happen to meet her too well then win-win._

Henry comes back with his t-shirt in his hand.

"Henry, I think it's time you meet your idol." Regina says pointing over to the large crowd.

Henry smirks up at me. "Are you sure it's not you that wants to meet her?" He asks, but still excited at the prospect of meeting Sk8r Girl.

"What? That is preposterous! She's your idol not mine so… end of discussion! Let's go get that board autographed!" Regina huffs flustered, already walking away and towards the crowd.

_Whatever you say. _Henry thinks. He just shakes his head and follows after his mother.

As Regina's walks over towards the group, Emma seems to sense her presence and glances up to look at Regina.

Regina's breath hitches when the blonde looks at her with that intense stare.

She watches as Sk8r Girl starts making her way towards her.

**Emma's POV:**

I head to the park exit to walk around and find 'her' when a few people notice me and want autographs and pictures.

I start signing and eventually there's a big crowd formed around me. I feel the air shift and I instantly look up to see the brunette walking near the edge of the crowd with a young boy in tow.

I get this sudden need to know her name and not let her get away again so I start walking towards her, keeping my eyes locked with hers.

When I get up to her, we stand in front of each other, eyes still connected.

_Just be cool, Swan! Just use your charm and she'll be coming home with you in no time._

"Hey." I say giving her a sexy smirk. She just keeps repeating her be cool mantra in her head.

Regina blushed a little under her intense gaze. "Hello."

_And I'm mush. Oh god. What do I do?! How can one person's voice just be the epitome of sex? Come on! Be cool! You got this!_

"Y-Yea, uh w-what's your… uh name! Yea name, that's what I was uh… going for..." Emma stutters out.

_Shit._

Regina giggles a little at Emma's apparent nervousness and Emma swoons at the sound.

"Regina. What about you Sk8r Girl? You got a name?" Regina smirks and teases with a hint of flirt in her voice.

_Oh god! Is she flirting?! Oh know I forgot how to speak! Just pull yourself together! Look at those lips… No! Focus Swan._

"For you I can be anything, but for now you can call me Emma." Emma replies feeling relieved that her voice didn't betray her again.

Regina's surprised at the change of tone and is a little turned on by a flirting, smirking Emma.

_Emma. What a fitting name._ Regina thinks as Emma takes her hand and kisses the back of it causing her face to heat up.

At that moment Henry decides it's time to make his presence known.

"Ahem." He coughs breaking them out of their bubble.

**Regina's POV:**

"Oh! Um Henry. Emma this is my son, and possibly your biggest fan, Henry." Regina introduces.

"Hey kid!" Emma smiles down at the young boy.

"Hey! I can't believe I got to meet you! Will you sign my board?" Henry asks with a giant smile plastered on his face.

"No problem." Emma takes the board, signs it, and gives it back to the boy.

"So, do you guys want to-" Emma begins but is interrupted as the blonde flasher from earlier steps in front of Regina.

"Hey Sk8r Girl, you want to go have a good time?" The blonde asks as she drapes herself over Emma, trying to sound sexy but failing.

Regina instantly scowls at the woman.

_Who does this bitch think she is?! Emma is mine! _Regina thinks angrily as she watches the fake blonde throw herself at Emma.

Emma can practically see the smoke coming out of Regina's ears. She smirks to herself as she can see the jealousy oozing from her.

"Actually, I was just about to invite these two back to my trailer, so sorry but pass." Emma replies shoving her off with no remorse.

The blonde gapes angrily at the three as she watches Emma grab Regina's hand and pull her away with Henry and Jasper following.

Before they can get far Regina turns her head, winks at the furious blonde, and holds her head a little bit higher.

**So here is chapter 5! Again thank for reviewing and following! They have finally met so please review and let me know if you liked the meeting or not! I'm not sure if I did it justice!**

**~ M**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Okay so everybody that has reviewed or PM'd me is about to die of anticipation so I decided it was time to end the suffering!**

**So I will take you through my week! All this week I have had Special Kids Camp then around Thursday or Friday I finally had time to update, the chapter was ready and everything. Then my computer crashed. Yes I know. I had to completely redo this whole chapter. Well then Friday came and I had the Relay for Life. Then all Saturday and Sunday we were helping my brother move in to his new house. **

**Okay so that was my life! If you didn't want to read that or care then you can just skip to the part that says alert :P**

**Anyhow, thanks for all the amazing reviews once again but I have decided to change some of the information! So ALERT! ALERT! ALERT: REGINA IS NOW IN HER MID 30'S WHILE EMMA IS 28 AND HENRY IS GOING TO BE REGINA'S BIOLOGICAL SON! Okay lol so just mild changes. Also someone asked if this story had the curse but NO! It is AU and does not have any magical properties. Anyways! Now that that is over, on to the story and sorry for the wait!**

**Also a big shout- out to possibly my number one reader animaniacx! She is a big reason why I'm updating today! Who also gave me an idea for this update so you know what it is! (;**

**Emma's POV:**

"Actually, I was just about to invite these two back to my trailer, so sorry but pass." I say a little coldly to the whiny blonde hanging off of me.

I grab Regina's hand and start pulling her away from the blonde and towards my trailer with her kid and dog following behind us.

_I can't believe she has a kid! Not just a kid but a freaking eleven year old! _I think to myself, not noticing that my hand is still intertwined with hers.

I think the weirdest part about her having a kid is that I don't mind. I don't care in any way possible that she has a child. Henry's cute and seems like a cool kid. Usually I would run from anyone with a family or something I could get attached to. Too much commitment for me, but I just can't seem to care that she's a mother. I genuinely want to see where this can go. Nothing is going to stop from me from trying to make this work with this mesmerizing brunette that just stormed through my walls.

We get to my trailer and I drop her hand to unlock the door, immediately missing the warmth and weight of her delicate hand in mine.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that girl. Fans can get a little crazy around here." I tell them as I grab all of us a drink from the mini fridge.

Regina and I take a seat on the small couch in the middle of the trailer while Henry claims the recliner with Jasper on his lap.

"Hey, Emma! Is it true you won the national skateboarding championship 4 years in a row?" Henry asks, a giant smile splitting across his face.

"Yep! Hopefully going to make it 5 but I don't want to get too ahead of myself. I'm also the only girl that's ever won the NSC so hopefully I can keep that going; Got to show the guys that a girl can keep up with em."

"That is so cool! I skateboard but… I don't think I'm very good." Henry says with a small frown on his pouty face.

Emma hates seeing the overly enthusiastic 11 year old so down so she tries to think of a way to cheer him up and keep that smile on his face.

"Hey kid, how about I help you with a few of your moves sometime?"

Emma watches as the smile and light in his eyes return to his face immediately.

"Seriously, Mom can she?" Henry looks to Regina with wide, hope filled eyes, the puppy dog look automatically turned on.

"I don't see why not." Regina, unable to resist that face, smiles and takes a sip of her water.

"Yes! This is the best birthday ever!" Henry flings himself at the two women, crushing them in a giant hug.

Regina can't help but think how they look and feel like a family.

_Don't be absurd Regina. You don't even know her._

*1 hour later*

Regina and Emma are making small talk while Henry watches the new episode of Wild Grinders.

"So I was wondering if you'd like to come to this VIP party with me later. There's going to be dancing and drinks? I figured Henry could stay here and we'll be back before it gets too late. There's always someone guarding the trailer so henry would be fine." Emma asks Regina, hoping to not get rejected.

Regina thinks it over and figures she shouldn't leave Henry alone but something in those big blue-green eyes tell her that she can trust her and that she'd never let anything happen to her or Henry.

"Okay. It's a date." Regina replies giving Emma a sultry wink before getting up and walking towards the bathroom, putting a little extra sway in her hips, feeling those intense eyes on her backside.

_Damn. _Emma thinks as her eyes never leave that curvy and sculpted ass. _I can't wait until later tonight._

Emma leans back and takes a deep breath to calm her breathing and her flying hormones.

_Get a grip Emma! Oh who are you kidding? You're already whipped._

**Okay! So here's chapter 6! I know I promised an extra-long chapter and I do have one, I'm just splitting it up into 2 different chapters! See! 2 updates for the price of one! I know you can bow before me. Or not it's whatever. Anyways again animaniacx gave me the idea for the VIP party so kudos to her! I love you animaniacx! LOL okay later gators! I'll upload the other chapter in a bit.**

**Also, I would appreciate if you reviewed both chapters but if you don't that's cool too! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay! Here's chapter 7 and the other part of my long chapter for you guys! Enjoy! :) Also the bold and italics are song lyrics!**

**Regina's POV:**

I was in the bathroom getting ready for the party Emma had invited me to. I can't believe I accepted. Usually I would never allow Henry to stay by his self but I couldn't resist the tempting invitation. Good thing I had packed a dress good enough for something like this.

I put on my short, sleeveless dress that I had went and picked up from the hotel. It had a low back and a plunging neckline, enough to be sophisticated and still show off my assets. It was a deep cherry red and was matched with my black fuck-me heels. I left my hair perfectly coiffed and put on my red lipstick.

_Let's see how long Emma can keep her tongue in her mouth. _Regina thought as she smirked at her reflection in the mirror.

"Regina! Come on, it's time to leave or we'll be late!" Emma yelled down the small hallway.

_Show time._

**Emma's POV:**

Oh god. I think my ass crack is sweating. I can't do this! What if I embarrass myself or she thinks I'm a joke? Okay deep breaths! You can't chicken out now!

She went to the back of the trailer in her room to get dressed. She decided on a white button down rolled up to her sleeves, black pants, and black dress shoes, with a tie around her neck for added classiness.

_Ooh I look good! I hope Regina wears a dress. God I bet she looks amazing in a dress. Jeez keep it in your pants Emma! Refrain from jumping her tonight!_

Emma walks out of the room to see it's time to leave.

"Regina! Come on, it's time to leave or we'll be late!" I yelled down to the bathroom at the end of the hall.

I hear the lock click and the door swings open.

_Holy mother of all that is amazing and beautiful in this world._ I think as my eyes bug out of my head and my mouth drops open as I take in the sight of the smirking goddess standing in front of me.

I start at the bottom of long tanned legs and make my way up. The dress leaves little to the imagination but looks sexy and smarticle all at the same time.

My eyes land on the wonderful view of Regina's cleavage and her breasts being pushed out even more due to this gorgeous woman's crossed arms.

I get to those smirking pouty lips that are stained red and they look so damn kissable. If I wasn't dazed right now I probably would have attacked her right then and there.

My eyes finally finish their ascent as they meet those deep chocolate eyes of hers and it makes me forget my name and lose my breath all at the same time.

"You look… uh… wow." Emma stutters out, clinically brain-dead.

"You don't look so bad yourself dear." Regina replies moving towards the gawking blonde.

I didn't notice her moving closer until a delicate hand reaches up and closes my gaping mouth.

"Mouth closed Ms. Swan. Bugs will nest." She smirks and struts toward the door of the trailer after kissing a chuckling Henry goodnight.

I leaned against the side table to keep myself upright, my legs now useless and jelly filled.

_God tonight is going to be so frustrating._ She thinks as she grabs her keys and shuts the door after bidding henry a farewell.

*Line Break*

We walk into the party with the bass thumping. There are sweaty bodies everywhere grinding to the beat of the club song that's being blasted through the speakers.

I put my hand on the small of her back and guide her to the small bar that's serving free drinks to all the skaters.

"I'll have a beer and she'll have a…?" Emma tells the bartender and looks over at Regina expectantly.

"Apple Martini, please." Regina tells the man behind the counter.

The bartender returns with their drinks and they quickly gulp them down and order another. Once they're a little buzzed, Emma drags Regina out to the dance floor as Scream by Usher comes on.

Emma puts her arm around Regina's waist and pulls her closer as they sway back and forth. Their frustration growing and their eyes dilating.

Regina turns around with her back to Emma's front and puts her arm around the panting blonde's neck.

_**If you wanna scream yeahhhhh, let me know and I'll take you there.**_

She starts grinding her ass into Emma in time with the beat. Emma growls low in her throat and tightens her hold on the mayor's waist, spurring Regina on. The rest of the room fading away as their attention is solely on each other.

Emma starts planting hot kisses on the back of Regina's neck making her moan and throw her head back. Regina moves her hips harder into the blonde behind her.

_**Get you going like ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby.**_

Emma spins Regina around and they stare intently into the others eyes, their gazes glancing from eyes to lips. They move closer and closer, until they're a breath away.

"Tell me to stop and I will." Emma tells her looking straight in her eyes, all seriousness past the lust in her eyes.

"Don't ever stop." Regina says grabbing the blondes tie and crushing their lips together in a lust filled haze.

Lips slide together and moans are released as they make out on the dance floor, hips still grinding together. Emma licks Regina's bottom lip and is immediately granted entrance. Tongues glide together sensually as they fight for dominance and then begin to explore every part of the others mouth.

Regina parts their lips to breathe and Emma surges down to attack the tan neck exposed to her.

_**If you wanna scream, scream, scream…**_

"Let's go back to my hotel." Regina moans out as she grabs Emma's hand and leads her out of the club.

They stumble into the car with Emma still attached to the brunette's neck. Regina drags the blonde up and crashes her lips to hers once more, tongues gliding in sync again.

The driver takes them to the address of Regina's hotel and they stumble their way to the elevator.

When they get to her room, Emma shoves Regina up against the door and kisses her heavily before Regina unlocks the door and drags the panting blonde inside and slamming it closed.

**Okay! Here's the hard part! Do you guys want an M rated chapter next with a smut filled scene or do you just want me to keep it T? I can do whichever you guys want! Also I know some of you don't like how short my chapters are and I know it sucks but I can only write so much at once and unfortunately 800-1000 words is all that my brain can think of at a time so I'm sorry for that! Please review and let me know what you think! **

**~ M.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay! The majority of you wanted an M chapter so I am here to please! This chapter is M rated so if you don't like this kind of stuff it goes back to T on the next chapter! **

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews! I like to pick at least one that made me laugh and get weird looks from my dog so that review was given by preitor! Thanks for your awesome review!**

**Also again thank you to my biggest fan animaniacx! (p.s. I am a badass!)**

**One more thing! If you like country music, go check out Danielle Bradbery's new song The Heart of Dixie! Really awesome!**

**On to the smut!**

**Regina's POV:**

Regina shoved Emma against the now closed door, viciously attacking the blonde's lips. Emma moaned as Regina's hands slid up and under the blonde's shirt, gasping at the cool fingers on her overheated skin.

Emma jerked her lips away to pull the shirt up and over her head and her pants down her legs. She stepped back up to Regina to place open mouthed kisses all over the brunette's neck and chest.

Regina scratched her nails down the blonde's back and was pleased with the breathy moan that she was rewarded with.

She pulled the blonde back up and crashed their lips together, tongues engaging in a dance that was only known to them.

Regina pulled back to look in Emma's intense eyes, the lust almost blacking out the blue in them.

"I need you." That was all it took for any self-control Emma had left to flee out the window.

She grabbed the back of Regina's thighs and hoisted her up with tan legs wrapping around a slim waist.

Regina's underwear dampened at the feel of the blonde's muscles contracting as they held her up.

Emma walked them over to the bed and set Regina down as she grabbed the bottom of the dress and pulled it up and off of the anxious woman.

She quickly unsnapped Regina's bra and slid it down toned arms. Regina leaned back to lie down on the bed pulling Emma with her by her tie she still had on.

"I think you should leave this on." Regina smirked giving a small tug on the tie that was still wrapped around the blonde's neck. Her underwear soaked at the thought of how hot Emma would look fucking her in nothing but a tie.

Emma's eyes widened at finally getting to look at the amazing woman before her.

Her eyes trailed from a smooth neck down to amazing mounds topped with hard pink tips.

She was in awe as she looked back up at Regina's face.

"You are so beautiful Regina." Emma husks out, looking into the mayor's stunned eyes.

Regina had never been called beautiful before, and never with so much emotion and honesty. She had been called hot, sexy, and many more, but never beautiful. As Regina stares at the woman above her she can't help but think of how she's already fallen so far so fast. She should be scared and want to run, but staring up at this amazing blonde that has wormed her way past her walls with little to no effort; she can't find it in herself to care. She knows she can trust this woman with her body, her soul, and her heart.

"Make me yours, Emma." Regina whispers with a hint of vulnerability in her voice.

Emma nods quickly and crashes her lips onto the brunettes' as her hands run down the woman's body. She kisses a trail down Regina's jaw line to her neck. Biting and sucking to leave a mark, Regina's breath grows more and more unsteady as the pleasure grows.

When Emma's sure she's left a mark, she licks and kisses her way down to Regina's breasts. Regina gasps and moans as Emma licks around the taut bud then takes it in her mouth alternating between licking and sucking. When she's done she moves on to the left bud to give it equal attention.

"E-Emma…" Regina breathes out, needing the blonde's tongue on her core.

Emma descends toward where Regina needs her most.

As she gets closer, the heady scent of the woman's arousal gets stronger, making Emma's own core dampen.

She leans back on her knees to slowly pull the woman's underwear down her legs and toss them aside.

Emma blew air across Regina's clit teasingly, smiling as the woman's legs quivered. She decides to tease her a little longer.

She kisses Regina's thigh directly next to her throbbing clit and starts placing kisses all around but never touching Regina where she needed it.

"Miss Swan. I suggest you put that pretty little mouth of yours on me in the next 5 seconds or there will be hell to pay." Regina tells Emma, with fire in her eyes.

Emma decides to put her out of her misery and quickly wraps her lips around the flustered woman's clit and sucks hard. Regina throws her head back and moans loudly as she grasps onto the sheets for dear life.

Emma sucks and licks her clit before sliding her tongue up and down the woman's folds just barely brushing her entrance.

"Emma! Fuck me!" Regina moans out, desperately seeking release.

The blonde haired woman moves back up to suck her clit as her finger comes up to probe at her entrance.

She slowly slides one finger into the brunette drawing out a long moan from her.

She keeps moving one finger in and out of Regina at an agonizingly slow pace. When Regina threads her hands into the blonde's hair and pushes her towards her crotch, Emma plunges 2 more fingers in the woman and starts fingering her furiously as she laps at her clit.

Emma swears that the whole building can probably hear Regina with how loud she's yelling.

Regina can feel the pressure deep in her core building as the blonde keeps moving those 3 fingers faster and faster.

Emma removes her fingers and, before Regina could protest, shoves her tongue deep inside the brunette quickly finding the brunette's g-spot.

It only takes a few more thrusts of the blonde's tongue before the brunette explodes hard and fast into Emma's eager mouth.

Emma slows down and begins to lap up all of Regina's juices. When the brunette finally comes down from her high, Emma starts planting kisses all along the brunette's body, crawling up to kiss her fully.

Regina can taste herself on Emma and she sighs, feeling more relaxed than ever.

Emma pulls away to whisper sweet nothing's in the woman's ear as she slowly stops her rapid breathing.

Emma pulls the covers up around them as Regina's eye lids begin to droop.

"What about you?" Regina asks her confused.

"I'll be fine. Tonight was about you. Now, let's get some rest, you're probably exhausted." Emma tells her as she pulls Regina down to her chest and wraps her arms around the woman.

Regina happily snuggles into the blonde's neck and lets out a content sigh. She's never felt so warm and protected. In the safe arms of Emma, she slowly lets her eyes droop and falls into the best sleep she's ever had with her lover cradling her.

**Well there it is! The smut everyone was looking for! **

**I don't know if I did it justice or not so please review or PM me and tell me how I did or something I could improve on! **

**Also I just want it to be known that pouting can be considered badass so there. :P**

**I hope everyone liked this chapter; it was harder to write than I anticipated but you know anything for the readers!**

**I will hopefully be posting later on tonight! (Don't hold me to it though)**

**~ M.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Okay so many of you liked my smut filled chapter and some said it was very… vivid. This story's rating has now changed to M obviously. Lol**

**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews!**

**Okay my favorite review for this chapter was given by raspberry63! Thank you for your lovely review and by the way pouting is not cute! Why does everyone think that?! :P **

**Anyways on to the story.**

**Emma's POV:**

Emma Swan woke up that next morning around 9 feeling more amazing than she had in years. She tried to stretch but realized something was occupying her arms.

Cracking open her eyes she looked down to see Regina Mills with her arms wrapped around her middle with Emma's arms cradling her back and their legs tangled together under the thin sheets.

Emma watched as the brunette's chest rose and fell against her own. She looked at her smudged and plump lips that were slightly parted to breathe. She felt an immense amount of pride when she looked at the purple bruises adorning the sleeping woman's neck and chest and couldn't help remembering how good the brunette's skin tasted to her lips.

Emma glanced back up to Regina's face and felt a little pang of disappointment at not being able to see the deep, chocolate, brown eyes staring back at her.

She lay there a few minutes longer just basking in the glow of being huddled so close to the brunette.

Emma couldn't remember a time when she had done this. She had never stayed the night with someone she slept with before and it baffled her at how she willingly stayed and didn't even think of leaving the night before. She didn't like getting close to people because everyone always left. Regina was different though… special. Emma felt more for the brunette in 2 days than she had for anyone else in her life, and it scared her. It scared her so much that someone had this kind of power over her so soon. Emma lay there, silently freaking out and ready to get up and bolt when she suddenly felt slim arms tighten around her middle.

She looked down to see the brunette snuggle her head deeper into the crook of her neck adorning a small content smile on her face, and just like that all the doubts, insecurities, and fear fled her mind. It was then that Emma realized she wanted to be scared, she wanted to not know what was going to happen. She had no clue what this was between them but she couldn't wait to spend time figuring it out.

She unwrapped herself from Regina's tight hold and laid a kiss against the woman's forehead before getting up to get dressed and go grab them some breakfast.

**Regina's POV:**

About 20 minutes after Emma left, Regina started to stir after feeling the loss of warmth in the bed.

Regina threw her arm out to the other side of the bed expecting to find a warm body to snuggle into. Her eyes flew open when her arms met nothing but cold sheets and air.

Regina looked around the room wondering where Emma could've wondered off to.

_She's probably just in the bathroom_ Regina said to herself.

Regina set up and stretched her stiff muscles and sighed contently at the satisfying pop that resulted. She pulled the sheet up to cover her bare chest and glanced around the floor, just now noticing the absence of all of the blonde's clothes. Her heart rate quickly sped up and her eyes widened.

_No. No she wouldn't leave. Would she? _Regina pondered as she stared past the bed where her clothes, and her clothes alone, littered all over the hotel's floor.

_Of course this would happen! She was nothing but a player this whole time! She didn't even bother leaving a note! You should have known this would-_

Regina's sad and angry thoughts were interrupted by the click of the door opening.

Regina's eyes softened and her worries dimmed when the aloof blonde strolled through the door.

"Hey babe, I wasn't sure what you'd like to eat but I figured muffins would be okay. I pegged you as a banana nut kind of girl so I just got… hey, what's wrong?" Emma asked just now noticing the wide eyes looking back at her.

"N-Nothing, everything's fine, dear. What were you saying?" Regina asked as all her previous thoughts and worries flew out the window at the realization that the blonde didn't just leave her there in that small hotel.

Emma could tell that whatever was bothering the brunette was now gone so she let it slide.

"Do you like banana nut? 'Cause if not I can run back to the coffee shop?" Emma asked pointing her thumb over her shoulder towards the door.

"Banana nut is great. Thank you, Emma." Regina says smiling slightly at the blonde.

"I also got you a coffee with 2 sugars in it. I hope that's okay." Emma says reaching into her bag to retrieve the food and the drinks out of the carrier.

Handing the mayor her food and drink, she brought hers over to the bed, took a sip of her cocoa, and sat down to eat with the woman that now occupied her thoughts more and more.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes just eating their food and enjoying the others' company.

"So, tell me a little about yourself." Emma said, turning towards the brunette.

"Alright, I am a mayor in a small-town in a place called Storybrooke, Maine, I used to have a horse named Rocinante, and my favorite food is apples. What about you dear?" Regina asked, taking a small sip of her coffee.

"Really, wow. Well there's not much to know about me. I was a foster kid who grew up in the system so I moved around a lot; I never really stayed in one place for too long. One day, at one of my new foster houses, the family that lived there, their son had a skateboard. When he was done using it for the day, I would sneak out back and just ride around. I taught myself everything I know. When I was 18, I got out of the foster system, went to enter in a skateboarding competition, won, and I guess the rest is history. Oh and I love cocoa with cinnamon. Not much else to know though." Emma said with no emotion on her face.

Regina sat there, sadness in her eyes as she stared at the woman across from her. Regina couldn't imagine what the blonde went through in that damned foster system.

Emma glanced up, looking into the pitying stare directed towards her.

"Hey now, don't give me that look. I turned out fine, sure it was rough, but nothing I couldn't handle." Emma said, smirking at the woman and grabbing her hand to lace with her own.

"I'm sorry. I'm not stupid though, I know what goes on in those places. I could never imagine putting Henry in a place like- HENRY! WE FORGOT ABOUT HENRY! HE'S PROBABLY SCARED TO DEATH!" Regina suddenly shouted as she jumped up to grab her clothes out of her suitcase and bolted towards the bathroom. She quickly returned looking as good as new, ready to run out the door.

Emma sat there stunned at how fast the brunette had jumped up. She was also amazed at how good the brunette looked in little to no time at all.

_Oh way to go Emma! Forget the woman you like's son, that will surely make her feel better! Stupid, Stupid! _Emma thought as she mentally chastised herself.

Regina quickly grabbed Emma's hand yanking her up and out the door, hurriedly locking it on their way out. They raced down to the car and started towards the skate park.

15 minutes later they were hurrying towards Emma's trailer. She yanked open the door as Regina ran in first.

Both stopped dead in their tracks and released giant sighs.

"Looks like the kid had his own fun while we were gone." Emma stated smirking at the flustered brunette.

Henry was curled up on the couch surrounded by candy wrappers and soda cans with his xbox controller still in his lap, dead to the world.

**Okay! Chapter 9! Please review and let me know what you think! :) **

**I have a question for everyone! **

**What would you do if you saw a sexy Emma Swan bringing you breakfast in the morning? **

**Love you all! Hope you like!**

**~ M.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Woo! New chapter! Yes I know, praise me… or not, its whatever. Well I officially have 10 chapters' which is a new record considering this is my only story… **

**Okay! So 2 reviews really stood out to me this time! Both of these people were hilarious and, by answering the question, succeeded in making me blush 1 or 8 times so a giant shout out and thank you to great-piggy-bank and AnimagiPotter! Thanks you guys and everyone for the awesome reviews!**

**On to the story!**

**Regina's POV:**

Regina walks over towards the passed out boy on the couch and gently tries to wake him from his deep sleep.

"Henry, wake up. Come on baby, it's morning and it's time for the festival."

Henry just mumbles incoherently and turns over to resume his intense hibernation. Regina frowns and tries, unsuccessfully, to wake him by shaking him a little harder.

Emma, seeing the brunettes struggle, walks over and leans right down in front of Henry.

"HENRY!" Emma yells directly in the boy's ears. Henry's eyes shoot open and he jumps forward on the couch.

"No mom! The oompa loompas will get my candy!" Henry yells, wide eyed. He looks around the room, confused to see the laughing skater and his amused and chuckling mother staring back at him.

"I think you've had enough candy, kid! Now come on! Day 2 of this awesome festival waits for you! Today is the trick-master show. Every skater here shows off their main move or moves. " Emma tells the now wide awake and excited boy.

"Really, Are you gonna do the 900?! I've always wanted to see it in person!" Henry asks with a giant smile.

"Heck yea, kid! It isn't my signature move for nothing, plus I've been working on a new trick that's finally mastered. I'm showing off today. Now go get dressed!"

Henry jumps up towards his suitcase and runs off to the bathroom, clothes in hand, while the 2 women watch in amusement.

"Thank you for waking him up, I swear it's like trying to roust a bear." Regina sighs, smiling gratefully.

"Not a problem at all 'Gina." Emma says walking over and placing her arms around the brunette's waist.

"Pet names already, I see? My, my, someone's going soft." Regina smirks as she slides her arm around the pale neck, loving the cute nickname the blonde's given her.

"Only for you and what, it's cute, like you." Emma says shyly, leaning down to kiss the woman's forehead, nose, and then lips.

Regina licks the blonde's bottom lip, deepening the kiss just as Henry comes barreling out of the bathroom. He stops in his tracks when he sees the not so innocent make out session happening in the small trailer.

"Oh gross! Can you not do that in front of me?" Henry exclaims making a fake gagging noise and turning around.

The women spring apart, both flustered and out of breath. Regina glances nervously at Henry, worried about what he thinks about all of this. Seeing his mother's worry, henry is quick to put her distraught mind at ease.

"Relax mom, I'm fine with this. I mean, you dating my idol, how cool is that?! Now come on we're gonna miss all the good stuff!" Henry says with an excited grin adorning his child like features as he grabs both of their hands and drags them out the door.

*_Line Break_*

Emma and Regina are following behind an excited Henry, with Jasper trotting alongside him. Their hands find one another's effortlessly and they intertwine them as they walk along looking at all the little shops.

"Look mom, they have games! Can I go play please, please?" Henry begs his mom, putting his hands together and throwing in his best puppy dog eyes for good measure.

"I suppose, here's some money. Be careful!" Regina hands Henry a 20 dollar bill and the boy dashes away quickly with the pug hot on his heels.

"He's a good kid, 'Gina. You raised him so well." Emma says staring in the brunette's eyes.

Regina's breath hitches at the look of complete adoration in the beautiful eyes. She leans up and kisses Emma slowly. They pull back and rest their foreheads together while they catch their breath.

"Thank you, Em." Regina says quietly.

"Now who's using cute nicknames?" Emma smirks pecking the woman on the nose once again.

"Oh shut it Swan."

Emma looks at the time on her phone and sees that it's time for all the skaters to head to the ramp before the show starts in half an hour.

"I'll see you in a little bit, I have to go get warmed up for the show." Emma gives her a deep kiss before pulling back.

"Get outta here, you're gonna be late Sk8r Girl." Regina smirks at the smiling blonde.

Emma chuckles and gives her another quick peck on the nose before leaving to head to the skateboarding ramp where the show will begin in a little while.

Regina watches the blonde leave with her heart and stomach fluttering at the alluring blonde.

_I can't believe how amazing she is. _Regina thinks quietly as she walks off to find Henry.

_She's sweet and funny and just all around amazing. Oh who are you kidding Regina? You can't love someone after 2 days… can you? No, no, of course not. After all mother always said love was weakness and __**mother knows best**__… right?_

Regina ponders these thoughts quietly as she gets closer and closer to the games.

**Okay so a shorter chapter than usual but I specifically wanted to stop here before the trick-master show started. Sorry!**

**I hope you guys like it! Please review because reviews are love and I love to be loved!**

**If anyone has any ideas for something you want to see happen at the festival or something they can do there then please don't hesitate to let me know via PM or Review and I'll try to put some of your all's ideas in it!**

**Also whoever can tell me what movie the song **_**Mother Knows Best **_**is from will get a shout-out and a virtual hug and cookie from yours truly! **

**Peace, Love, and Cookie Dough!**

**~ M.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! So a lot of you guys got the right movie but the first person was CMiller13! Congratulations and here is your virtual cookie and hug! Enjoy! **

**Here's shout outs to some other people who got it, standing on the hellmouth16, AshAscencio, raspberry63, amam29, LoveSKINS94, AnimagiPotter, tamsinshiper and more! **

**Thank you all for your reviews everyone! **

**On to the story!**

**Regina's POV:**

Regina walks towards the games and finds Henry trying to toss rings over a bottle.

"Come on, Henry. The show's about to start, if we hurry we can get close to the fence again."

Henry gets off the stool that's at the game when he loses and starts following after his mother.

"So what's going on between you and Emma? Do you love her?" Henry asks eyeing his mother with a suspicious smirk.

"Henry! Of course not, I just met her!" Regina lies as she's shocked and blindsided by the question and her answer.

"Well I think you both are in love!" Henry states with a smile as they get to the fence just in time for the show to start.

Regina stands beside him and lets Henry's comment sink in.

_In love? Me? With her? That's absurd. Oh who are you kidding! You've fallen for this damn woman already and you don't know how it's happened so soon. Oh well, Emma doesn't need to know this right now and neither does Henry. _Regina thinks to herself, pushing those thoughts out of her mind when the announcer starts speaking.

"And now ladies and gents, Sk8r Girl!" the announcer yells as Emma steps up on to the ramp.

**Emma's POV:**

Emma's walking through all the people and heading towards the ramp to get started. She gets to the back of the ramp to see her manager, Jerry, with an excited look on his face as he thanks whoever is on the line and hangs up the phone.

Jerry is an average looking guy with short brown hair and a business suit on. He's about 5'5 and always has his sunglasses on. He's a really nice guy and has been a friend to Emma for years. He looks over and sees her and rushes up to tell her his apparently good news.

"Emma! There you are! You will not believe what I just found out! The head honcho at ESPN is going to be here today to watch you! If he likes what he sees, you, little lady, will be signed up for the X games!" Jerry tells the stunned blonde excitedly.

"Are you serious, The X games?! Like the X games where every skateboarder who's anybody goes to compete? That X games?" Emma asks with her mouth gaping and her mind reeling.

"That very one and all you have to do is go out there and crush it! All you need to do is dazzle the crowd with that new move of yours and you will be off to L.A. in a month baby!" Jerry tells her with a proud smirk.

"Oh my god, that's amaz- wait. Did you say Los Angeles? That's… really far away from Maine." Emma says her frown evident as the image of a gorgeous smiling brunette pops in her head.

"So, this is the X games Emma! This is all you've ever dreamed about kid! Get more excited! I need you to go put on some cool clothes; you gotta look your best for this guy! Now I have to go make some calls." Jerry states phone already up to his ear while he walks away.

Emma stands there in shock at what she's just heard. She runs her hands through her hair and sighs.

_I'll deal with this later._ She thinks as she hears her name being called on the top of the ramp.

She gets changed into some black jeans, a neon yellow shirt, and her new black and yellow high tops on. She grabs her personalized purple and black snapback with the words Sk8r Girl printed in swervy font on the front she uses in her new trick and places it backwards on her head.

_Showtime. _She says as she gets to the top of the ramp.

She listens to the roaring of the excited crowd as her eyes immediately lock on to the brunettes by the fence. She smiles and suddenly nothing else matters as she feels her confidence come back and her worries fade away for now.

She pushes off the ramp and skates the length of the ramp a couple times doing some flips and grinds to get the crowd warmed up.

She takes a deep breath and prepares to do her signature 900. She goes back and forth on the ramp twice, her adrenaline pumping. She gets to the top of the ramp and spins her board in a full 900 degree rotation that no one but her has ever accomplished. She lands gracefully back down on the ramp and skates back up to the top and jumps off her board.

The crowd is deafening when she turns back around and gives her famous smirk and waves at the crowd. She looks down to see Regina smiling up at her with a look of pride and amazement and something else Emma can't place.

The announcer walks over and hands Emma the microphone when she catches her breath.

"How's everybody doing today? Come on, let me hear ya scream!" Emma holds the microphone up as every person around the park goes crazy.

"Woo! Jeez you guys are gonna bust my ear drums! Okay I know I already did the 900 but I've been working on a new trick that I think you guys will like! This one is gonna take place on the ground ramp! I call this the 360 snapback flip! Y'all ready?" Everyone screams as Emma makes her way down to the ground ramp.

The ground ramp is a small metal ramp that leads onto the ground instead of going back up into another ramp. She stands at the top of the small ramp as everyone watches with bated breath.

She throws the snapback up high in a disk flying motion and flies down the ramp. She skates forward and catches the snapback in her hand right before she jumps.

She jumps and flips her board in a perfect 360. While she's in the air she throws the cap back up in the air and completes the 360, landing on a grind bar and grinding down the small metal bar with one end of her skateboard raised. When she lands and stops her skateboard on the ground the snapback lands perfectly backwards on her head.

Everything is silent for all of 2 seconds before the crowd is roaring and clapping and stomping their feet amazed at the new phenomenon that has happened before them. Emma smiles the biggest smile ever as she throws her hands up in victory.

"Oh my god, that was the best trick in skateboarding history!" the announcer yells amazed.

Emma immediately spots Regina and Henry and runs over to the fence. She grabs the woman's face and crashes their lips together.

Regina just smiles and throws her arms around the blonde's neck. They break apart with their faces still close together.

"I am so proud of you Emma." Regina whispers and all Emma can do is smile wider and pull her in again.

The people and screams fade away into background noise as they once again get lost in each other.

**Okay! She finally performed her new move successfully! I hope I described the move pretty good. It was really hard for me to describe a move that was made up in my head. Review to let me know what you guys think! Love you! **

**And thank you zerodarkwolf for the X games idea!**

**~ M.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey y'all! Chapter 12 is here! I finally have the idea of how my story is going to play out so i hope you guys like everything! :) **

**Big shout outs to RedSoleFan who read all the chapters at once lol and to AnimagiPotter for leaving an awesome review!**

**This chapter is M so if you don't like smut you can read after the line-break after the sex scene. If you don't read after the line break you'll miss an important part of the story!**

**To: animaniacx - Hi. :P**

**Okay, now on to the story!**

**Regina's POV:**

"Emma!"

Regina's breathless yells were being projected all over the small hotel room as Emma lapped at her clit furiously.

After Emma's trick, they all decided to return to her trailer to relax and watch some movies. Regina was in her own little world when she decided it was time for Emma to be rewarded. After watching Emma do her thing on that skateboard, looking totally sexy, she couldn't help dragging Emma out the door immediately when the movie ended, kissing Henry goodbye and telling him they'd be back later.

Now Regina is writhing helplessly on the bed as her hands gripped tightly to Emma's messy blonde locks.

Regina yelps as the blonde enters her with 2 fingers and pumps in and out vigorously, still sucking on the brunette's engorged clit.

"Emma, please…" Regina moans out when Emma hits a spot inside the brunette that makes the woman's insides melt and that familiar feeling burn deep in her core.

Emma hears the woman's pleas and picks up the pace of her fingers. Feeling the brunette's walls tighten, Emma quickly nips on Regina's clit and the brunette comes with a loud cry of the blonde's name as her back arches high off the thin sheets.

Emma slows her fingers and keeps pumping at a slow pace to help draw out the woman's pleasure for as long as possible.

When Regina finally collapses back on the bed, Emma slowly kisses her way up the brunette's body until she gets to the spent woman's lips.

Regina can taste herself on the blonde's tongue and feels her arousal spike once more at the taste.

"Your turn." Regina smirks at the blonde and quickly flips them over so she's straddling the startled skater.

Regina reattaches their lips and snakes her tongue into the blonde's mouth. Regina parts their lips with a pop and starts kissing and sucking all over the smooth expanse of Emma's throat.

Emma moans loud when Regina's wonderful mouth sucks on her sensitive pulse point.

Regina's hands wonder down to the blonde's chest and she brushes her palm over the blonde's painfully erect nipple.

Her mouth follows her hands downward, leaving a burning trail down the blonde's body.

"Gina, oh..." Emma moans out when red lips latch on to a pink nipple.

Regina shivers at the use of her nickname coupled with so much lust. Emma's hips involuntarily buck up at a sharp nip to the small taut bud.

Sensing Emma's need, Regina moves over to lavish the neglected bud as her hand makes its way down to Emma's core.

A long drawn out moan rushes from the blonde's lips when Regina's fingers make contact with her slit. She moves her fingers up and down from Emma's entrance, spreading the wetness around the younger woman's clit.

"Oh God, R-Regina… you're killing me!" Emma stutters out when Regina's palm puts more pressure on the engorged spot.

Regina moves a finger to her opening and slowly slides one finger in and out at a slow pace. She keeps the snail like pace to torture Emma, only going in a little before pulling out, while her tongue still busies itself with the panting woman's breasts.

"Stop torturing me woman!" Emma growls as she bucks her hips faster, trying to get the magical finger in deeper.

Regina gets the sudden urge to watch the beloved skater come undone completely under her all the while panting and moaning her name.

She quickly and unceremoniously pushes 3 fingers deep into the woman's hot core.

Emma becomes a writhing mess, her hips bucking frantically to meet the devastatingly amazing pace the mayor has set.

"I-I'm so c-close." Emma barely breathes out as the woman's fingers move faster and faster, deeper and deeper.

Regina can feel the blonde's walls tightening around her fingers and pulling them deeper. She quickly pulls herself off the woman's nipple and brings her head down to the blonde's heat.

She wraps her lips around the woman's clit and sucks. Emma lets out a loud scream of the brunette's name as she comes undone and convulses around Regina's fingers, finally falling over that proverbial edge.

Regina licks up all of Emma as the panting woman comes down from her high. She kisses the blonde's clit, thigh, stomach, then lips as she crawls up to lay her head on Emma's chest while the younger woman's arms wrap around the brunette.

*_**Line Break!**_*

Silence engulfs the room for a couple minutes before Emma breaks it.

"That was amazing. You're amazing." She says with a sigh, leaning over to place a loving kiss on the brunette's lips then cheek.

"Mm I love when you do that." Regina smiles slightly with her eyes closed.

"What this?" Emma smirks and gently kisses the woman's face over and over.

"Yes that, dear." Regina giggles and closes her eyes and slowly drifts off.

"Gina?"

"Hmm…?" She replies sleepily.

"Tell me something." Emma states.

"Like what dear?" Regina asks.

"I don't know…anything… your happiest childhood memory?" Emma asks.

Regina pauses and doesn't say anything for a couple of minutes. She has never shared something this intimate with anyone before, and especially not this specific memory.

Before Emma could ask anything else Regina began telling the story.

"When I was a little girl, I was really bored just sitting at the house one day so my father decided to take me and my mother on a picnic out in the meadow behind our house. We sat and talked and played all day while my mother would constantly berate us for getting dirty, that was the first time I ever got to ride Rocinante. We were all sitting on the little picnic blanket while I was in the field picking daisies. I had a bundle in my hand and walked back towards my parents and gave them to my father. He just laughed and thanked me. I sat there in wonder as he looked over at my mother with so much… love. He leaned over and kissed her on the nose, gave her the flowers, and said she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. She just blushed and kissed him on the lips and then his knuckles. It was… amazing… that was the day I started believing in true love and fairytales. The love they had for each other was like no other. My father always told me when you truly know you love someone, you kiss their nose because it's has a much deeper meaning then just the lips. I guess that's why kisses on the nose mean more to me than anything. That was the best day of my life and I'll never forget it." Regina finishes looking into the blonde's awe-struck eyes.

"Wow… he sounds like an amazing man Regina." Emma says pecking the woman's forehead.

"Yea… he was." Emma's eyebrows crease down in confusion then widen in realization when the brunette's eyes glaze over with tears.

"What happened?" Emma asks pulling the brunette a little bit closer and holding her a little bit tighter.

"He was traveling home from the market one day when h-he lost control of his horse after it seen a snake. I-it went wild and started sprinting towards a field. He… he couldn't hold on and he fell and… and it t-trampled him." Regina breaks down into sobs. Emma pulled the woman close, stroking her hair, as the brunette cried into her neck. Emma's heart broke slowly at the gut wrenching sobs coming out of the usually put together woman.

Regina's crying eventually slows down to sniffles after a few minutes of Emma making soothing noises and telling her it would be okay.

"I am so sorry Gina."

Emma puts a finger under Regina's chin and the woman looks up and stares into the still bright blue eyes and emotionless face above her. They sit there and stare, neither breaking eye contact.

Emma leans down slowly, both the women's eyes fluttering closed. Regina awaits the lips on hers but they never come.

Confused she opens her eyes and sees Emma lean up and place one gentle, slow kiss on the top of her nose and then pull away slowly.

Regina stares, wide eyed, at Emma's gesture after she had just told her what it meant to her.

Emma places her forehead softly against the brunette's. Slow tears make their way down Regina's cheeks again, but this time for a whole different reason.

**Okay guys! Let me know what you guy's think of the chapter! Please, please review! The more reviews I get the faster I update!**

**Love you!**

**~ M.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I'm back with an update sooner than I thought.**

**R.I.P. to my uncle Daily who lived a long 86 years! 1927-2013, I love and miss you!**

**Okay! I need to call in a big favor! If you love me (and I know you do) then please go to this link and vote for beca/chloe! Please! If you do I'll post an extra-long chapter next update!**

** vote-now-2013ultimate-femslash-madness-tourney-eli te-eight/08/2013/2/**

**Now! On to the story!**

**Emma's POV:**

Thursday morning came and the trio was walking around the park eating ice cream, Henry chattering away while the two women followed.

Regina and Emma woke up that morning with a slight tension in the air, neither saying anything of the previous intimate night that they had shared together. They both acted normally and went about their routine as usual not knowing that both of their minds were reeling with the same information and questions. The tension quickly dissipated with Henry's incessant, happy babbling and Jasper's happy trot at the park.

They were wondering around aimlessly looking at people and booths when a thought quickly struck Emma.

"Hey kid! Are you gonna enter the kid's competition today?" Henry turned and stared at the blonde confusedly, with an eyebrow raised.

"I don't know, I haven't heard of it."

"Today's the day where any kid that signs up gets to show off their boarding skills! Winner gets a cash prize and a new board signed by all the famous skaters here." Emma tells him with a big smirk, knowing the 11 year old could win easily with the moves he showed her the other day.

"Nah, I don't think I'm good enough." Henry replied dejectedly, putting his head down.

"What, that's crazy kid! You could cream anyone here with those tricks you showed me!" Emma leaned down and looked Henry in the eyes. "Listen, Henry. You are really good and you have the talent to be here, but you have to show them! So what do you say? Wanna show em what you're made of?"

Henry had a big smile on his face by the end of the impromptu 'pep talk'.

"Oh yea, can I, mom? Please?" Henry turned on the big puppy eyes and Regina stood no chance!

"I suppose that would be alright." Regina was quickly engulfed in a bear hug by the younger Mills.

"Thanks mom! You're the best!" Henry walked up ahead of the two women, leaving them alone once again, looking at a booth full of Kurt Michael's merchandise.

"He's right you know." Emma stated, smirking over at the brunette that had stolen her heart.

"Oh and what, pray tell, is he right about, Miss Swan?" Regina asked back playfully.

"You are the best." Emma said softly as she lifted their joined hands and kissed the back of the beautiful mayor's hand.

Regina just gave a small smile, a blush prominent on her cheeks, and stared down at the ground.

An hour later, after getting Henry signed up, they were getting the boy padded up for his show. Most of the kids had already gone with Henry being one of the last to go due to his later entry.

"Okay kid! I know you're nervous but just stay calm. I've been watching your competition and they're good but if you do exactly what you showed me the other day, you have this in the bag!" Emma smiled and ruffled his hair as the announcer called Henry's name.

Henry was walking towards the gate when Emma stopped him.

"Hey, most importantly kid, have fun! Don't take it too seriously!" Emma smiled and shoved him lightly towards the gate.

The two women headed behind the fence as Henry got ready to begin.

Henry started with a few grinds and small flips but nothing too impressive or spectacular. The impressive part was the flawless way he seemed to execute said moves. Henry's had been as good as the rest and nothing particularly stood out to the judges until Henry decided to up the game.

Skating towards one of the smaller ramps he skated back and forth two times before getting to the top of the right side and performing a perfect in air 360. The crowd cheered and went crazy for the young boy as he beamed and waved at the crowd.

Emma and Regina ran out to meet him, engulfing the boy in a big 3 person hug with henry being squashed in the middle.

Henry was elated. He had made both of them proud and hopefully wowed the judges. He stood their basking in the glow of the hug. For a moment he actually felt like he had a complete family; that there wasn't something missing in his life and it was all because of Emma.

Henry was announced the winner and received his board and 100$ cash prize.

They were walking and chatting excitedly away from the park when a woman crashed into Emma wrapping her in her arms.

"Emma!"

Recognizing the voice, Emma immediately picked up the girl and spun her in the air, not noticing the very lethal and very toxic death glare being sent her way from a certain fuming mayor.

"Oh My God! Ruby, what are you doing here?"

**MWAHAHA CLIFFHANGER! I know I'm awful lol**

**Anyways please go to this link vote-now-2013ultimate-femslash-madness-tourney-eli te-eight/08/2013/2/**

**Until next time!**

**Also sorry for any errors! I didn't have time to proofread!**

**~ M.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I am immensely sorry! I have been so bogged down with school starting back! No matter! I am back and will hopefully be able to update sooner now!**

**Thanks to all the readers who have stuck with me and especially to the ones who take time to review!**

**No matter! I am back and will hopefully be able to update sooner now!**

**Shout out to LoveSKINS94 for an amazing review! **

**Warning there is a little smut at the end so if you don't like it stop reading at the line break towards the end!**

**Okay on to what you people have been waiting for!**

**Regina's POV:**

First comes red. Next, green. Red and green everywhere. All I can see is red burning in my eyes and green slowly filling and consuming my body as I watch this tall brunette drape herself across Emma. Emma! My Emma!

Regina stands there, arms crossed and eyes ablaze as the ever oblivious blonde spins the woman in the air.

"Oh My God! Ruby, what are you doing here?" Emma asks excitedly, placing the girl back on the safety of the ground.

"What? You thought I'd miss the famous Sk8r Girl in action? I'm here to cheer you on stupid!" Ruby replies sending a wolfish grin to the blonde.

Emma smiles and takes the girl back in her arms once more for a quick hug.

"Damn, Ems! Look at your arms! They're like rock! How hard you been working out lately?" Ruby asks while simultaneously running her hand along the blonde's bulging biceps, arms and abs even more prominent in the tight shirt she has donned that day.

That was the last straw! Regina clears her throat loudly, effectively knocking the 2 women out of their own world.

"Oh, of course, how could I forget? Ruby I'd like you to meet someone. Regina this is my childhood best friend Ruby and Ruby this is my… uh friend Regina and her son Henry."

Regina snaps her head toward the blonde and glares at the use of the description. _Friend_! How dare she? Granted they haven't exactly made anything official but she'd like to think she's at least more than a common everyday friend!

"Woof!" Emma looks down at the angry pug and reaches down to scratch him behind his ears unaware of her small yet significant screw up.

"And this little guy is Jasper, the best dog in the whole world!" satisfied with the introduction, Jasper smiles happily and licks Emma's hand in acceptance.

"Hello! It's nice to meet you Regina, Ruby Lucas." Ruby smiles and extends her hand to the brunette who shakes it stiffly.

"Likewise, Miss Lucas." Regina responds while not-so-subtly wrapping her arm around the blonde's waist and pulling her into her side.

Ruby bends down to shake the 11 year olds hand and introduce herself.

Emma looks toward the shorter brunette in confusion and smirks as the realization dawns on her. She's only ever seen the usually put together mayor's face like this once and that was when the blonde groupie had practically eye-raped her in the park.

Smirking Emma leans in and pecks the brunette's forehead while leaning down to her ear.

"You know, jealousy suits you quite nicely Madame Mayor, although you've no reason to be." She gives a little nibble and lick to the soft earlobe in front of her causing the brunette's knees to buckle and her stony expression to flee.

"I am not jealous Miss Swan! I think your ego is obstructing your view!" Regina responds quickly albeit somewhat breathlessly.

"Okay, whatever you say gorgeous." Emma says smirking. She turns back towards her best friend.

"So Rubes, where's Belle?"

Before Ruby can answer another brunette in a baby blue dress walks toward them, a stick of cotton candy in one hand and popcorn in the other.

"Hey baby, they were out of pizza so I hope popcorn's okay." the shorter brunette says reaching up and planting a kiss on the taller brunette's lips with a smile.

"Of course, love. Everyone this is my fiancée Belle, Belle this is Regina, Emma's friend, and her son Henry." Ruby says introducing her lover.

Just like that Regina's stoic, icy expression vanishes to be instantly replaced with a small embarrassed blush on olive skin.

She shakes hands with the shorter brunette and smiles kindly at them both, utterly ashamed of her previous actions.

Emma walks over and brings Belle into a hug.

"It's so good to see you Belle! Come on! Let's all go back to my trailer and we can catch up." The group of 6 starts walking towards the blonde's trailer.

When they all get back, Henry goes to the back rooms to rest with Jasper, suddenly tired from all the excitement of the day.

Emma grabs drinks and passes them around to the adults. Emma takes the reclining chair, pulling Regina down on her lap and throwing a blanket over them while Ruby and Belle snuggle close on the loveseat.

"Okay I think I've waited an appropriate amount of time before asking this so what the hell are you two?" Ruby asks anxiously. Belle smacks Ruby's arm and Ruby shrugs halfheartedly.

Emma glances up to the brunette with a small smile on her face. "She's my girlfriend Rubes, if she'll have me that is."

Regina stares into the questioning green eyes in front of her with wonder. Silently she nods her head yes and kisses the blonde forcefully with unshed tears pooling in her chocolate orbs.

"Gross! Get a room!" Ruby yells playfully as the 2 women pull apart.

Emma regains her breath and feels like flying. Regina Mills was her girlfriend and it was a weight off Emma's shoulders.

"Okay now let's talk about the fact that my commitment-free friend here is getting married!" Emma says, taking a sip of her beer.

"Ruby actually asked me to marry her, the whole romantic theme, down on one knee kind of proposal." Belle says with a dreamy look on her face.

"It wasn't exactly my plan though; I kind of got a push in the right direction when some asshole tried to flirt with her at the restaurant!" Ruby scowls at the thought.

Ruby launches into the long story of how Ruby got cold feet at the restaurant then the waiter decided to give Belle his number. Ruby was furious and immediately dropped to one knee and pulled out the ring. When Ruby got down the man immediately fled. Belle said yes, kisses everywhere and the rest is history.

"Wow. At least you got the push you needed!" Emma smirked. She placed one hand under the blanket out of sight and started slowly rubbing the brunette's thigh. Regina shuddered and shifted her leg closer to the blonde, enjoying the impromptu massage.

"Yep and It was the best decision of my life." Ruby stares into Belle's eyes adoringly and leans in to leave a soft lingering kiss on the woman's lips oblivious to the blonde skater's wandering hands.

***Line Break!***

Ruby and Emma continue light conversation while Belle takes a nap on Ruby's chest. Emma's face suggests nothing of what she's doing to the mayor.

While Emma and Ruby's voices fade into background noise, Regina is only aware of the blonde's sensual rubbing on her thigh getting ever closer to her now soaked panties.

Emma moves her fingers down slowly massaging the heated skin. She moves one finger to rub slow lines directly over the middle of her underwear.

Regina jumps a little when the blonde puts slight pressure over her covered clit and waves of pleasure ripple through her.

The only indication that Emma noticed was the slight upturn of the blonde's lips before the look vanished once more.

"Are you okay, Regina? You look a little flushed." Ruby asks worriedly.

Regina just shakes her head yes, not trusting her voice while Emma's finger picks up speed.

She barely catches her moan in time when Emma decides to up the ante and move the probing finger under her ruined panties and massage her hot core directly.

The blonde slowly inserts her finger inside the woman and grounds her palm into the brunette's clit.

If Regina could do anything besides concentrate on not moaning she would be glaring at the blonde so hard the woman would be dead.

However, as much as she wants Emma to stop she can't help the tiny part of her that finds this whole situation insanely hot and prays for the blonde to pick up speed.

Regina can feel her orgasm approaching fast and she subtly rotates her hips on the intruding hand creating more of the delicious friction she craves.

Right when Regina is at her peak Emma removes her hand completely causing a loud groan to pour from the angry brunette.

"Regina? What's wrong?" Ruby asks eyes full of concern.

Panting, Regina looks over to see the blonde trying to hide her amused smile behind her hand but failing miserably.

"Nothing, don't worry Ruby. I'm perfectly fine." Regina replies between gritted teeth.

"No, Ruby's right. You do look a tad warm, why don't we go to the bathroom and I'll get you a cold rag?" Emma smirks and stands, pulling the mayor up on her wobbly feet and dragging her to the trailer's bathroom.

As soon as the door closes Emma fuses their mouths together and lifts the woman onto the sink. Emma pulls back and starts sucking and biting down the flustered brunette's neck.

"You are going to pay for that little stunt Miss Swan!" Regina pants out as the blonde latches on to her sensitive pulse point.

Emma leans back and smirks satisfied with the deep purple mark that adorns the flawless skin, and glances up to stare in the woman's eyes.

"Oh I'm counting on it Madame Mayor." Emma reattaches their lips as they lose themselves in a flurry of passion.

**Okay, guys! Here's a long chapter and I even threw in a little smut for all you pervs out there ;-)**

**Again sorry for the wait!**

**Please, please and please! Review! I swear I update so much faster if you leave me feedback!**

**Love you!**

**~ M.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Don't be mad! I swear I'm sorry for not updating sooner! *ducks the flying fruit***

**Okay so here is chapter 15 and I hope you guys like it! We are going to start getting into some drama with our 2 lovely ladies! **

**I couldn't decide who left the best reviews so I just picked a bunch of my favorites instead of 1 so shout out to stonehearts, Shelby09, xAngeloftheNorthx, animaniacx, and a guest that left an amazing review but sadly I don't know who you are so big thanks to the random stranger who was glad I included Ruby and Belle!**

**Also for some reason my email won't let me in anymore so now I can't get on my yahoo account which sucks and I don't know why! **

**Okay on to the story!**

**Emma's POV: **

Emma wakes the next morning with her arms wrapped around Regina's waist. She smiles contently at the brunette and gently brushes the hair back out of her face. She leans down to place a gentle kiss on the brunette's nose.

Regina stirs slowly and snuggles farther into the warm embrace.

Emma smiles and slowly extracts herself from the brunette's arms and replaces her body with her pillow that Regina happily grasps onto.

The blonde wanders out of her room and into the kitchen to find Ruby at the counter sipping her coffee and Belle making pancakes at the stove.

"Morning Rapunzel, Sleep well?" Ruby smirks into her mug as she raises her eyebrows expectantly.

"Ruby quit it! Good morning Emma, would you like some pancakes?" Belle asks smiling politely over her shoulder.

"Pancakes sound amazing Belle and as for you I did sleep well thanks for asking." Emma smirks at Ruby and makes her way over to the coffee machine.

Before Emma can sit down there's a knock on her trailers door. Emma sets her mug down and makes her way to the front.

Emma can barely get the door open before Jerry shoves past her and into her apartment along with a very handsome guy in a suit.

"Whoa, Jerry, slow down, what's going on?" Emma asks confused.

"Emma I have big news! Are you ready for this? This is Steve Campbell, the CEO from ESPN headquarters." Jerry replies enthusiastically.

Mr. Campbell is about 5'11, with slicked back jet black hair and a very expensive suit. He smiles a wide, pearly-white smile, and extends his hand out toward the shell shocked blonde.

Emma's eyes go wide as she reaches out to shake Campbell's hand.

"Oh my god, Mr. Campbell, this is amazing! Please, come take a seat." Emma leads the two men over to the couch, glancing toward the kitchen at an equally as wide eyed Ruby.

When they all take their seats Belle graciously brings drinks to all three people.

"Thank you; now let's get down to business shall we? I'm gonna be honest kid, I like you. I think you're real talented and we'd love to have you in the X games next fall." Mr. Campbell exclaims.

"Oh wow that's… you guys don't beat around the bush do you Mr. Campbell." Emma says leaning back to take a deep breath.

"Please call me Steve and I call it like I see 'em kid. You got stuff and we definitely think you got what it takes to be in the X games. You have 3 days to get back to us about the offer. If you accept you'll leave in a month to our prestigious training camp in Hollywood to do whatever you need to do to be ready by next June. You won't be training all the time but there'll be paperwork, interviews, talk shows, things like that to get your name out there. Everything will be paid for courtesy of ESPN. Here's my card, call within the next 3 days, Emma. We look forward to working with you if you accept." Steve stands up to shake Emma's hand and leaves with Jerry following behind.

The door slams shut and the trailer is engulfed in a suffocating silence. Emma stands there staring down at the card in her hands.

Ruby and Belle run over and envelop the blonde in a tight hug.

"Oh my god Em, This is amazing, The X games? This is all you've ever wanted! I'm so happy for you Emma." Ruby says excitedly.

Emma just gives a small smile and slowly sits down when the room starts spinning. Ruby's smile flees when she sees the distress on the blonde's face.

"Emma what's wrong? I thought you'd be happier?" Belle asks quietly.

"A year… I'd be gone for a year all the way across the country. 365 days, Rubes." Emma says quietly with her head in her hands.

"Who cares? Emma this is your dream! You've wanted this since you were a kid! What could be more important than this?" Ruby asks.

Before Emma can answer, Regina walks into the living room with Henry in her arms, oblivious to the previous tension.

"Morning dear, can you hold him? He has an awful fever and he was throwing up; I'm gonna go get some medicine from my bag." Regina asks, dropping a quick kiss on the blonde's lips.

Emma shakes her head yes and Regina lowers the shivering boy into the blonde's waiting arms.

Henry wraps his arms around the blonde's neck and whimpers.

"It hurts Emma. Make it stop." Henry says quietly into the blonde's hair.

Emma stares into Ruby and Belles' understanding eyes.

"Don't worry sweetie, everything will be okay, don't worry, kid." Emma whispers quietly, still staring into the two women's eyes.

"Don't leave me, please." Henry whimpers out.

Emma's eyes fill with unshed tears as she rubs the boy's back slowly.

"Never, kid." She whispers.

Regina returns with a spoon full of medicine and some water. They coax it down the stubborn boy's throat and watch as he slowly falls asleep, his head in Emma's lap and his body on the couch. Emma glances at the mayor and places a small kiss to the brunette's forehead. Regina lays her head on the blonde's shoulder while Emma's head leans on hers.

As Ruby and Belle stare on with saddened eyes and watery smiles, they now understand what the look in Emma's eyes meant.

_This is what's more important. This is my new dream._

**There you go guys! Again sorry for the wait! Please review! It helps me update!**

**I just realized we're getting closer and closer to the end of this story!**

**Love for everyone!**

**~ M.**


End file.
